1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to control systems, and more specifically, to a control system for a flow cell battery.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There is an increasing demand for novel and innovative electric power storage systems. Redox flow cell batteries have become an attractive means for such energy storage. In particular, redox batteries can be utilized as energy backup supplies in areas where power from the grid is unreliable, for energy load shifting where energy can be stored at low demand times and supplied at peak demand times, and for storage in alternative energy systems to supply power when the alternative energy source (e.g. solar, wind, tidal, or other source) is unavailable or low in production.
In a redox flow cell battery system, for example, a battery cell may include two electrodes, each immersed in an electrolyte. The two electrolytes are separated by a membrane. The battery is discharged when current flows between the terminals and a charged ion is transported across the membrane. The electrolytes are flowed through the battery so that the amount of stored energy is not determined by the size of the cell itself. The battery is charged when a current is supplied between the terminals and the charged ion is transported back across the membrane, charging the two separated electrolytes in the cell. The electrical energy is thereby stored by appropriately charging the two electrolytes.
In order to provide a consistent supply of energy, it is important that many of the components of the flow cell battery system are performing properly. Flow cell performance, for example, can change based on parameters such as the state of charge, temperature, electrolyte level, concentration of electrolyte and fault conditions such as leaks, pump problems, and power supply failure for powering electronics. To be useful as an electric power storage system, it is desirable that the flow cell battery system requires a minimal amount of maintenance and monitoring. Therefore, there is a need for efficient control systems for controlling and monitoring a flow cell battery system.